1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a covering part for a motor vehicle with a wing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from the series manufacturing of vehicles to provide a cutout in the wing behind the wheelhouse. The cutout is covered decoratively by a covering and is provided for ventilating driving engines, for example internal combustion engines.
DE 10 2005 042 688 A1 discloses integrating an indicator or the like into the covering part.
The object of the invention is to further increase the functionality of a covering part of this type.